


Black and Blue

by itsbugheadthings



Series: Blue Door Series [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Cruelty, Danger, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fluff, Gangs, Help, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Mentions of sexual slavery, Missing Persons, Other, Power Dynamics, Romance, Serpent King - Freeform, Violence, Worry, maybe smut?, smut?, the iloveyou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbugheadthings/pseuds/itsbugheadthings
Summary: I was tied to a chair, that much was obvious. My face hurts, the black eye I knew was there…throbbing. I wiggled and pulled against the tight ropes. ‘Well, look who’s awake.’ Rick tsked from a dark corner. I roll my eyes, ‘The basement, Rick? Couldn’t you be any more cliché?’ he bolted and slapped my harsh;y across the face, I smiled and spat out the blood. He was giving which I desired most, Pain. Pain in an uncontrollable situation. I have the power to get hit if I say something to set him off. ‘Don’t you dare talk to me like that.’ He spat in my face.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: Blue Door Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494548
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	1. Clichés

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I did it, spend the last 3 hours or so editing and writing Chapter one of Part 3 of the Blue Door Series, and then Chapter 4 of Sunder. I'll publish Sunder tomorrow I suppose, but let me know if you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for all your support, enjoy this violent Chapter🧡

Chapter 1: Clichés

I watched her as she walked away, and I didn’t do anything I just stood there like a fool. Why couldn’t I just tell her that it means something to me too and that it wasn’t just another ‘fuck’?, I groaned I am such an idiot. But how, how can I fix this? I run to the phone in my kitchen, dialing security.

‘Yes this is Jughead Jones, I was wondering if there was someone at the gate who left probably a few minutes ago.’ The guy was slow but said that he just got there. And if someone left I should ask another guard named Clive. I hung up the phone, and dial Sebastian.

‘Sir?’ his gruff voice sounds from the other side of the phone, ‘Sebastian I need you to search for a young woman named Betty Cooper, she just walked out of the house, and I need to know where she went. Hack into the security feeds of the places you have to.’ Sebastian didn’t question my orders as he agreed and hung up. I tossed my phone on top of the couch, where I sat.

Was she even safe? I’d kill myself if my idiocy harmed her in any way.

* * *

I was tied to a chair, that much was obvious. My face hurts, the black eye I knew was there…throbbing. I wiggled and pulled against the tight ropes. ‘Well, look who’s awake.’ Rick tsked from a dark corner. I roll my eyes, ‘The basement, Rick? Couldn’t you be any more cliché?’ he bolted and slapped my harsh;y across the face, I smiled and spat out the blood. He was giving which I desired most, Pain. Pain in an uncontrollable situation. I have the power to get hit if I say something to set him off. ‘Don’t you dare talk to me like that.’ He spat in my face.

I yawned and looked back at him, the angry scowl still covered his face. What an asshole. ‘You have been gone quite sometime Elizabeth, and during those nights I planned my revenge. I have changed, changed for the best…well, maybe the best for me. Can't say you will enjoy this.’ He chuckles evilly, how the fuck did I live with him this long. He was childish and a lonely sonofabitch after his parents abandoned him.

‘That is wonderful, Rick.’ I said in a bored tone, ‘But I'm afraid I have changed as well, I'm not that small fragile girl you used to rape once upon a time, and a pussy like you doesn’t scare me anymore.’ I sighed already done with the conversation, Rick set out to abuse me, mentally and physically. But my mind has already known to shut off when I couldn’t handle it.

‘Why you filthy bitc-‘ he lunged at me but was stooped by a familiar voice. ‘Now, Now Richard, play nice…after all _Betty_ is our guest.’ Kathrine emerged down the stairs, her heels clicking on the wooden steps.

‘Kathrine? What the actual fu-‘ before I could finish I was rewarded with a slap. My face moved with the impact. I grumbled under my breath and glared at Rick. ‘Richard! Stop, I did not order you to do that, did I?’ Kathrine said in a scolding tone, what the fuck was going on. ‘No, Mistress Kathrine.’ Rick bowed his head. I almost burst out laughing at the scene that was unfolding before me. ‘ Now Betty, do you know why you are here?’ I rolled my eyes at her, ‘Does it look like I know why I’m here?’ she nods her head at me, and Rick punches me in the stomach, I hunch over and groan, ‘Don’t ever dare to speak to me like that ever again, do you understand me?’ she hisses menacingly when I don’t answer, Rick pulls my hair back with a harsh tug, I yelp in pain. ‘I said, do you understand me?’ I nodded my head, letting out a soft ‘yes’. Rick lets go of my hair and obediently goes to stand next to Kathy.

‘You know of the arrangement that was set between me and Jughead, you are aware of this, yes?’ I wince, Rick steps forward but I nod my head. ‘Well, Rick and I, made a simple deal…an arrangement if you will.’ She starts walking back and forth. I mentally roll my eyes, ‘Is this t-the part where you tell me your evil plan, and then after I escape I bring both of you bitches down? Or is that not what it is.’ Rick again punches me in the face, my head flying backward with his hit, I gargled on my spit and blood. ‘So disobedient, not to worry I’ll have you trained in time.’ Katherine smirks.

‘In time for what?’ I dare ask, Rick goes to lunge at me again, but Kathrine stops him by placing her hand on his shoulder. ‘Why for the auction of course.’ I didn’t ask her to explain I simply didn’t need her to. I knew what that term meant, I was to be sold. Where has my life gone?

‘Why? I posed no threat to you. And if this is about Jughead, I was leaving him.’ I stated clear enough for her insane self to understand. ‘Because Betty, I was sleeping with Jughead for years, fell in love with him of course…but he didn’t love me back. And then I find out about you, little miss broken… the 1st girl to make that cold bastard fall in love.’ She scoffs in anger. Jughead was in love with me? Impossible.

‘He is marrying you, so what's the problem?’ this time she slaps me, her nails cutting the soft skin of my cheek. I breathed deeply, sucking oxygen into my lungs. ‘We aren't getting married, he called off the engagement 10 minutes after you ran away. You're just a problem _Bettykins_ and I think if you disappeared that all of this would go away, and I and Jughead could be together forever.’ I burst out laughing, Jealousy? That was her motive. She is insane.

‘You just admitted to me that Jughead loves me, and you’ll think he’ll settle for you? A crazy whore who is probably snorting bath salts.’ I throw my head back laughing. She grips my neck and tightens her hold, I try sucking oxygen into my lungs, but the room was spinning and my eyes felt heavy, ‘You won't win.’ I mumbled under my breath. She let go of her chokehold and nodded her head at Rick.

After disappearing upstairs, Rick started to work, hitting me and making harsh comments, my face was sticky with blood, and my leg bleeding where he cut downward, from knee to ankle. When I opened my eyes I assume a few hours ago, I was strong…but that fades. I hope that my fire lasts. Jugheads love keeps me hoping and stay strong. Rick washed off his hands in the sink. ‘Why are you doing this?’ my voice croaked out in the silence of the cold echoey room. ‘Mistress Kathrine promised me something.’ he answers not looking at me.

‘What did she promise you?’ my voice cracks on the last syllable. ‘She promised me half the money she gets if we sell you, and after she gets Jughead to reinstate the engagement, we’ll bleed him dry, and after that, she will be mine.’ I frown, so it wasn’t jealousy or maybe it was part of it. Kathrine wants to marry Jughead for his money. Rick, what a fool, was also being manipulated by ‘ _Mistress Kathy_.’

He turns and goes upstairs, without saying another word. I stared at the familiar room, who would’ve thought I’d end up here? Fuck my life was a mess, I wonder if Jughead will find me. If what Kathrine said was true, and if Jughead does love me…he’ll never give up looking for me, because if this was a reversed situation I wouldn't, Even if we found him…dead.

[Tumblr🧡](https://itsbugheadthings.tumblr.com/)


	2. Switch Blade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what feels like hours sitting in the car the two men coming walking out of the house, one wiping down his switchblade with a rag. Without a word, they get in the car and start to drive away. I turn around and stare at the house where I was held, it seemed homey from the outside, but I knew what terrible things went on behind closed doors
> 
> I wondered if the neighbors could hear my screams or my wailing. I turn away and look forward, “What’s the date?”
> 
> The one in the passenger seat lifts his eyes and stares at me in the mirror. “The 28th.” He says and looks away. The 28th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me why I haven't updated, because even I don't know. But just know that whoever sent me that message on Tumblr was the reason I continued to write this. Regardless, enjoy.

_Chapter 2: Switchblade_

The sound of dripping water echoes across the room. I don’t know how long I have sat in this godforsaken chair. My ass is numb and my mouth feels like the desert. Counting seconds is the only way I pass the time. No windows, to tell if it's day or dark. Sometimes it feels like there’s no air in this walled-in room and I struggle to breathe.

Why hasn’t he found me? Did Kathrine lie to me when she told me that he loved me? Were his efforts for nothing? Was escaping Rick for nothing?

The questions running wild inside my head get interrupted by Rick’s sudden voice, “Up and at’em, sweet cheeks. Your scrawny ass has been sold.’ He smiles at me evilly. My eyes bulge out of my head, there was supposed to be an auction. Bidders. A chance for Jughead to catchword.

Rick unties my wrists and harshly yanks me out of the chair. My legs are asleep from sitting so long, so I almost fall flat on my face. “Easy bay, we don’t want to damage the merchandise…well not more.” He shrugs and shoots me a sarcastic grin.

His slight smile makes me want to punch him in the face. “I am damaged, _Ricky_. Jughead Jones made sure to fuck me really good.” I say in an overly sweet voice.

His face darkens and he grabs onto my shoulders a little tighter, “That just adds to the fun, baby. Wait until they find out that you like spreading your legs, like the dirty cunt that you are.”

“They?” I mumble as my heartbeat starts to increase in my chest.

Rick smirks, “I hope one of your dirty little fantasies is about getting gang-banged, baby.” He then forces me up the stairs as I try to process his words. A gang. What the fuck am I going to do? With a gang around me, Jughead wouldn’t dare venture near. He probably already thought I was long gone. I was long forgotten, by the kind man with blue eyes.

Rick stops dragging me and I come face to face with two men. Both wearing a leather jacket, dark jeans, and their black hair styled messily. Well, they sure didn’t look as dangerous as she thought they would.

“Here’s the girl,” Rick says and throws me towards the two men. Neither makes an effort to catch me so I fall on the floor. My body screams in agony.

“What the fuck is wrong with her? You said she was in perfect condition.” The longer one growls at rick. I see him reach into his pocket and pull out a switchblade. I audibly gulped and tried to scootch away. The shorter guy sees me and shoots me a death glare, that makes me stay put.

“She was, but little ole Elizabeth has a few interesting tastes in the bedroom if ya know what I mean?” Rick says nervously, trying to lighten up the mood. Leather jacket man 1 and 2 don’t seem to find it funny. The taller one turns to his friend and whispers something in his ear.

The shorter one helps me off the floor and then we walk out the front door. The area around me is unfamiliar, but still a small sense of freedom fills me. “Where are we?” I ask him.

He faces me and with a bored expression he says, “Ohio.” And then he shoves me into the car and slams the door in my face.

*

After what feels like hours sitting in the car the two men coming walking out of the house, one wiping down his switchblade with a rag. Without a word, they get in the car and start to drive away. I turn around and stare at the house where I was held, it seemed homey from the outside, but I knew what terrible things went on behind closed doors.

I wondered if the neighbors could hear my screams or my wailing. I turn away and look forward, “What’s the date?”

The one in the passenger seat lifts his eyes and stares at me in the mirror. “The 28th.” He says and looks away. The 28th. I’ve been gone for more than a month, ut why did it feel longer? I mumble my thanks and stare out the window, trying to prepare myself for the horrors that were about to come.

Against my better instincts, I fell asleep in the car. When I woke to the sound of loud music I glanced around the room, The walls were painted a very dark grey and a red bookshelf was pushed against the wall. The room felt familiar, she didn’t know why. But laying in this bed a sense of calmness washed over her. She didn’t feel burning between her legs, so at least she knew that she was left untouched.

She jumped as the bedroom door bounced off the wall. The guy with the switchblade came walking in. “Come. Boss wants to see you.” He says and makes a move to turn around.

“Where am I?” My question makes him clench his jaw, but he must've seen the desperation in my face.

“Riverdale, residing under Serpent protection.” He says and walks out the door. I make haste and follow him, he leads me through a hallway and comes to a stop in front of a wooden door. Switchblade man knocks twice and when a man shouts come in, he turns and leaves me. I press down the door handle and take a step inside the dimly lit room.

“Elizabeth Cooper.” The man's gruff voice says. His hair is cut short on the sides and he has a little bit of scruff on his face. He wears a black t-shirt and his fingers are covered in tattoos.

The door squeaks as I close it. My hand still on the handle, just in case. “Who are you?” I ask somewhat hesitantly. He shoots me a wicked smirk, I felt the familiarity flicker behind my eyes.

“The question is, Betty Cooper, who are you? And why my son is infatuated with a blonde that doesn’t respect her elders. Sorry, let me introduce myself. I’m FP Jones, a pleasure to make your acquaintance little dove.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back...sorta. Thank you guys for all the love and support...and kudos. Leave a comment if you wish to do so. See you guys when I post the next chapter.


	3. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is Jughead coming here?” She asked the man. He inhaled sharply as if pained by the idea of seeing his son again. Strange.
> 
> “Unfortunately, yes. He’s expected to arrive in about 2 hours.” He drummed his fingers against the wooden table. He didn’t look comfortable sitting behind the large desk. Betty thought he looked too small behind it as if he was just warming the seat for someone more powerful.
> 
> “Okay, what am I supposed to do in the meantime?” She says twiddling her thumbs, he rolled in his eyes in annoyance and opens his mouth to say something, but gets interrupted by the harsh opening of the door.
> 
> It's switchblade guy.
> 
> “He’s here.” He says with a slight panic on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what? ...Chicken butt. Okay now that, that's out of my system I wanted to let you guys know that I changed the chapter count to '?' because I think this part is going to be longer than 4 chapters. So anyways, this chapter is a little shorter than my usual chapters, just because I wanted to end the way that it does. ANYHOW, enjoy.

Chapter 3: The Return

“Fine. I’ll be there soon.” Jughead huffed and ended the call. He increased the speed of his car, trying to get to Riverdale as quickly as possible. They had her. She was safe. Kathrine was nowhere to be seen, but that bastard Rick was dead. He made sure of it. It was strange to bark out orders again. It was thrilling and made his heart race.

Fuck, he missed being the Serpent king.

* * *

Betty stared at him dumbfounded. Jughead’s father in the flesh. As the realization set in, she breathed a sigh of relief. She was safe if only she hoped so. He called her the nickname that Jughead called her, so he must have been in contact with his son.

A part of Betty resented Jughead Jones if only a small part. Baby blue did save her life after all. But loving Jughead Jones also brought pain and misery. The aching of her heart was a deep pain that was forever embedded in her soul.

“Is Jughead coming here?” She asked the man. He inhaled sharply as if pained by the idea of seeing his son again. Strange.

“Unfortunately, yes. He’s expected to arrive in about 2 hours.” He drummed his fingers against the wooden table. He didn’t look comfortable sitting behind the large desk. Betty thought he looked too small behind it as if he was just warming the seat for someone more powerful.

“Okay, what am I supposed to do in the meantime?” She says twiddling her thumbs, he rolled in his eyes in annoyance and opens his mouth to say something, but gets interrupted by the harsh opening of the door.

It's switchblade guy.

“He’s here.” He says with a slight panic on his face.

FP jumps out of his seat and quickly comes around the table. “What the fuck do you mean, he’s here? He wasn’t supposed to arrive in a few hours?” He runs his hands through his greying hair.

Switchblade guy pulls harshly on her arm, She nearly stumbles down the stairs and bumps into loads of people as he drags her through the sweaty bodies that sat drinking and chatting in the bar. They walk out a set of doors and she's faced with the outside. She’s faced with him.

Before Switchblade can say anything she’s sprinting across the parking lot. Jughead senses her running and opens his arms wide. She latches onto him like a blood-sucking leech and holds him tightly to herself, trying to gulp oxygen into her burning lungs.

His arms tighten around her, “You're okay. You're okay.” He whispers into her hair. Betty starts sobbing in relief. He’s here. He saved her. Again.

He strokes a comforting hand down her back. He pulls away and grabs her face into the palms of his hands, studying the black and blue bruises on her face. “I’m so fucking sorry, Betty.” He says as his tears start running down his cheeks.

“I’m so fucking sorry.” He says and crushes her to his chest. She only hugs him ack tighter, silently letting him know that she forgives him.

“I love you, Jughead Jones.” She says pulling his face towards her. Before he could respond she places her lips softly onto his. He sighs into the kiss and runs his hands through her blonde hair.

He pulls away slightly and stares into her green eyes. “I love you more, little dove.” Betty feels the giant smile that takes over her face. He smiles sheepishly back at her and kisses her again. This time they don’t stop. The kiss grows heated, Betty lets out a small moan as he trails kisses down her neck. He sucks softly on the skin and she throws her head back.

The sound of a throat clearing had them awkwardly pulling away from each other. It seemed that they got a bit carried away, she thought.

“Father,” Jughead said. His cold mask instantly slipping into place.

“It’s good to have you back, son,” FP says sticking out his hand. Jughead glances at his hand, but he doesn’t take it. He grabs Betty’s hand and holds it in a tight grip.

“It's good to be back.” He says monotonously.

He then turns and a small grin takes over his handsome face. I turn around and see switchblade and his friend walking towards us.

“Fangs, SweetPea. It’s good to see you.” He says letting go of Betty’s hand to give both of them a bro hug. Betty wanted to be surprised that her rescuers' names were Fangs and SweetPea, but she could only bring herself to smile.

She was happy and relieved that Jughead was here. She already felt safer.

“Come,” Jughead says sticking out his hand. She places her smaller hand in his and he leads her back into the bar. She stares at the neon sign that illuminated the space around it, The Whyte Wyrm.

When we step into the bustling bar everyone quiets down and stares at Jughead. Some with awe and others with disdain. “What the fuck are you waiting for!?” Jughead suddenly shouts, making everyone including Betty flinch.

“The Serpent King has returned!” He barks loudly, squeezing Betty’s hand.

“I’m back, motherfuckers.” He says with a devilish smirk.

His smile widens and turns cruel as he looks around the bar. Everyone’s faces were pale and Betty could’ve sworn she heard someone gulp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and all the love. Comment if ya wanna, see yall when I update next!

**Author's Note:**

> I am also not sure how many Chapters this part will have but I set it at 4. Is the End nearing? I don't know. Thanks for reading, loves.🧡💛


End file.
